profile_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Natalia Mitternacht
Natalia Mitternacht, also known as Nocturna, is both the fictional character and the antagonist from the DC series. She was a jewel thief who briefly adopted Jason Todd and discovered Batman's secret identity as Bruce Wayne. What made her remarkable was that she suffered from a rare "light sensitivity" disease and her skin was bleached white. ".''" :—Nocturna. Appearance & Biography :''Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance As Natalia Mitternacht As Nocturna * Hair Color: Black * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Red * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 5' 10" * Weight: 140 lbs (64 kg) Attributes: Gallery File:Natalia_mitternacht_earth_27_locked_up_commissio_by_phil_cho.png|Natalia Mitternacht. Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies Family * Alex Witherspoon (husband, deceased) Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Natalia was a brilliant astronamer and somewhat skilled at hand-to-hand combat. She often carried knock-out powder, and deadly jewelry for self-defense. She has been shown to have developed the ability to melt into shadow and travel through them reappearing elsewhere. The range of this ability is unknown. Powers * Vampirism: In addition to the various mental and physical benefits that vampires are heir to, they also possess the ability to turn others into vampires as well. Each new vampire is traditionally subservient to the one who "turned" them, but some strong-willed vampires have been known to rebel against their masters. ** Enhanced Senses: A vampire's senses are enhanced far beyond those of a normal human being. *** Enhanced Vision: *** Enhanced Hearing: *** Enhanced Sense of Smell: ** Immortality: So long as vampires continue to consume blood, they will not age beyond the physical state they were in when they first became a vampire. ** Invulnerability: Vampires are invulnerable to most forms of injury (certain exceptions apply). Bullets, blades and blunt objects do little to no damage to a vampire's body. ** Regeneration: In addition to being virtually indestructible, whatever damage a vampire does in fact suffer can be healed through the consumption of human blood. ** Superhuman Strength: A vampire's strength level is several times that of a normal human being and they are considered superhuman. ** Superhuman Stamina: So long as they continue to consume human blood, a vampire can function tirelessly without rest or relaxation. However, a vampire's stamina wanes the closer it is to sunrise. ** Psychokinesis: Most vampires possess some form of psychokinesis. Some are clairvoyant, others can communicate telepathically, some possess mind control. Particularly powerful vampires can control the minds of several people at once. ** Hypnosis: With a bite, Nocturna is capable of completely changing someone's behavior, both with their own recollection and by controlling them to be increasingly violent and subsequently forget what they did in that state, as if possessed. However, the hypnosis cannot make a subject do something they otherwise would not do, including becoming a murderer of the innocent if they had not done so. In this capacity, Nocturna calls herself a "psychic empath". However, it does not turn them into vampires on that first bite. ** Transformation: Vampires often possess the ability to transform into a variety of creatures or effects such as bats, wolves, rats or even mist. While their physical attributes may fluctuate during such states, a vampire's mental acuity is the same as that when they are in their human shape. A vampire who transforms into an animal may also benefit from that particular animal's attributes including razor-sharp claws, fangs or the ability to fly. ** Metamorphosis: Vampires often demonstrate the ability to alter their appearance at will. *** Claws: *** Fangs: *** Phasing: Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Strength level Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis ''Batman'' Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology External links * Nocturna Wikipedia * Nocturna DC Database Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Females Category:Vampires